User blog:TendoTheGamer/One Minute Melee - Yang Xiao Long vs Captain Falcon
ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! Desert - Day Time (Cues: Desert Area - Kirby's Return to Dreamland Walking through this dry sandy desert for an unknown reason was Yang Xiao Long. She was stranded here after the events of a mission, walking to find her way out. Suddenly, driving by in the Blue Falcon was Captain Falcon. It sped past the RWBY teammate, but Yang got an idea. She grabbed the back of it, as suddenly Captain Falcon stopped, sending Yang off, landing infront of it. Captain Falcon jumped out, and looked at Yang. Yang said "Hey! If I beat you in a fight, will you give me a ride outta this place?". Captain Falcon saluted, and then said "SHOW ME YA MOVES!" Get fired up! FIGHT! (Cues: Big Blue - Super Smash Bros for Wii U. 60 SECONDS The two fighters ran at each other, as Yang activated the Ember Celica as the two reached each other, punching sending air flying, blowing away sand. They then clash in several punches too each other, as Captain Falcon yelled "FALCON KICK!", using said move on Yang, kicking her away. Yang landed, and begins shooting at Captain Falcon. 50 SECONDS Captain Falcon ducks under the bullets, and rushed at Yang, grabbing her, and then releasing fire blasting her into the air. Yang then kicks Captain Falcon in the head, and jumped off him. Captain Falcon then grabs Yang by the neck, and begins running foward at a rapid speed, slamming her into the Blue Falcon, and then throws her off. 40 SECONDS Captain Falcon then jumps into the Blue Falcon, and drives at Yang. Yang jumps out of the way, and then lands on the Blue Falcon. Captain Falcon spins it in circles trying to throw the Beacon Student off. Yang tries keeping her balance, but then punches through the windshield. Captain Falcon then releases a Falcon Punch, as Yang punches him in the face. The Blue Falcon then stops, sending both flying out. 30 SECONDS Captain Falcon charged another Falcon Punch, hitting Yang in the face, releasing a hit of fire, knocking off a strip of hair. Yang fell down, catching the hair, as then she went "Super Sa-Yang", and then rushed at Captain Falcon, punching him rapidly, then uppercutting him away. She then shoots at Captain Falcon rapidly, as the racer looked, seeing the bullets. 20 SECONDS Captain Falcon attempts blocking, still taking damage. He then heel dived past the bullets, kicking Yang in the stomach, as she grabbed the Captain's foot, and spins around, throwing him. Captain Falcon landed, back to the ground, as he then stands up, damaged. Yang jumped at Captain Falcon, but the captain returns with a knee to Yang, sending her away. 10 SECONDS Yang then lands, damaged, and rushed at Captain Falcon, as the racer did the same. The two then colided in a punch, pushing at maximum force, trying to win the clash. 5 SECONDS Yang then uppercutted Captain Falcon, and begins punching at him rapidly. 4 SECONDS Yang then grabs Captain Falcon, flipping him into the ground. 3 SECONDS Yang jumps into the air, and reloads the Ember Celica. 2 SECONDS Yang shoots Captain Falcon twice, and then begins landing. 1 SECONDS Yang then punches directly into Captain Falcon's stomach upon landing, defeating him. K.O. Yang stood there, standing on Captain Falcon, and then jumped off. "Ready to give me a ride yet?" she said, walking towards the Blue Falcon. This melee's winner is.. ' ' YANG XIAO LONG! Category:Blog posts